1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to license plate holder apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved license plate holder apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the temporary positioning and mounting of a license plate relative to a rear windshield of an automobile to prevent tampering and unauthorized removal of the license plate during use of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically in the use of a vehicle such as by automotive dealers and the like, the license plate is mounted by magnets and the like exteriorly of an associated vehicle. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by positioning the license plate holder within the passenger compartment, but mounted for visibility through a rear windshield portion of the automobile for ease of viewing of the license plate. Examples of prior art license plate support apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,675 to Herring wherein a removable license plate holder is arranged for temporary mounting to an associated vehicle utilizing mechanical fasteners directed to the framework of the license plate holder.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved license plate holder apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.